undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 15/@comment-23785492-20171003071913
Wat is dis??? me actively reading on ufsw??? I mean someone gotta do it *airhorns* but omg im here and I'm ready to read about everyone dying since I'm already annoyed enough today so ayyy. D; Carlos pls get away from the devil, we literally covered that everyone she sleeps with dies, omg. RIP Carlos. Lmao @ thought the place was secluded when a helicopter literally came down on the area wow Melissa. Icon Drake tho. Oh nu someone get Abe his drink. ;-; F for Wesley tho, barely knew u but ur sacrifice is like Jon's. You were barely important but u saved an icon so RIP Scrap being told to stay in a room? Dying confirmed. Purry pls can u just have mercy gdi. Kill everyone else tho. :D Lmao I hope Alison aint Christian with the whole God will find a way, too hypocritical but meh, that was very nice of Bri to come help Sally. IDK whom Connor is. Hold up, I wanna know the joke WTF ABE you can't tell jokes off scene like that u hoe. Sucks to suck here comes the horde. You shouldn't have said that terrible joke Abe, wow I can't believe it is all his fault because that joke. "her mind not thinking straight" there is no hetero explanation for this she is gay. :D I love that it was just Bri and Sally in that scene being full gay tho omg whom is Connor??? That joke is getting old lmao sorry not sorry Still icon Drake. Carlos is totally dead af if he opens the gate to let people in tho so I hope he at least made his death wise worth by sexing Mel! Oh nu plot twist is Flake becomes the one legged man. @.@ he already been shot, give him a break. Also iconic when Grace said nearly there then they are still running an hour later, gurl dont ever become a sat nav. Okay so nobody is dead af yet apparently which sucks lmao I thought if the deaths were in this issue I could get over them and feartwd at same time but nvm heartbreak has yet to happen so RIP me. This issue was cute tho. A tad bit anticlamtic because i was sure the herd would reach the camp this issue lmao but thats okay, that's just me jumping ahead of things and being eager to see everyone (but scrap) die apparently??? I'll still wait for it tho, then Scrap is revealed to be the secret protagonist and in each act he becomes apart of a new group and tells a new story. :O that's a interesting story idea actually damn gurl why dont u do dat. I'm trying to improve on my usual comments a bit so more fake 0/10 sucks to suck stuff and thangs we get proper reviews now. 0/10 sucks to suck stuff and thangs is my proper review tho. JK U THOUGHT, I TRICKED U. I generally at least like everyone except for *reads scribbling on hand* connie idk her so rip her but they all cute in their own way I guess, where be Cooper's kids tho gdi everyone else was shown this issue, where they be hiding??? As for predictions, idk everyone gonna die probably to sum it up. I actually don't know tho lmao this rewrite of yours has been very slow paced compared to the original version so I feel like a good portion of people will die but then at the same time it feels like only like two or three will??? I also have no clue who will. Probably Scrap because you're going to be super mean to me even tho he's the only one I'm 100% wanna live. Wow do I suck at reviews, I'm at least better at what I put on the old version lmao it's so funny to see my old comment beneath my new one as I type the new one out but yeh u better get back to writing gurl I aint seen no issue release since this one so EXCUSE U DO IT. Or else I scrap. :D